Truth or Square
"Truth or Square" is a 2009 ''Looney Tunes ''cartoon featuring SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Mr. Krabs Characters * Patchy the Pirate ** Pagey the Pirate (debut) * Ricky Gervais (debut) * Guests at Patchy's Party from "Party Pooper Pants" (2 cameos) ** King Neptune (cameo) * Patrick Star * SpongeBob SquarePants * Kids at the playground in "The Sponge Who Could Fly" (2 cameos) * Female Parrots (cameo) * T-Rex (cameo) * Mariachi Band (cameo) * Potty the Parrot * Patchy's Mom (debut; cameo) * Cosmo Cosma (cameo on a poster) * Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (cameo on a poster) * Aang the Last Airbender (debut; cameo on a poster) * Bessie Higginbottom (debut; cameo on a poster) * Dora the Explorer (debut; cameo on a poster) * Security Guard (debut) * Gary the Snail * Squidward Tentacles * Harold SquarePants * Margaret SquarePants * Dave the Fish * Seahorses * Dragon Jellyfish (cameo on a poster) * Devil Potty (debut) * Angel Potty (debut) * Richard Dawson (mentioned) * Rosario Dawson (debut) * Phil Jones (name on the Rolodex) * Bo Derek (mentioned) * Bo Diddley (mentioned) * Eddie Deezen (debut) * Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog (debut in the extended version) * People at Triumph's pool (debut) * Johnny Depp (mentioned) * Cap'n Crunch (indirectly mentioned) * Harold "Bill" Reginald * Shelly Fishbowl * Anchovies ** Mable-Monica ** Lenny * Thaddeus * Miss Rechid * Susie Rechid * Evelyn * Frank the Lifeguard * Frankie Billy * Ivy * Norma Rechid * Abigail Marge * Fred * Lloyd-Rich * Norton * Richard * Shubie * Scooter * Tom * Jennifer Millie * Dennis * Charlie * Lonnie * Harv * Nat Peterson * Gus * Clay * Debbie Rechid * Frank the Red-Shirt-Wearing Fish * Martha Smith * Nazz-Mimi * Sheila * Sandals * Medley Fishbowl * Harry * Tina Fran * Henry-Bart * Don the Whale * Jimmy Gus * Nathiel Waters * Eugene H. Krabs ** Dr. Krabs (debut) * Nancy Suzy Fish * Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen Plankton * LeBron James (debut) * Barnacle (mentioned) * Tina Fey (debut) * Tom Kenny (mentioned) * Tina Turner (mentioned) * Will Ferrell (debut) * People in the background of the Will Ferrell scene * Billy the Lime Fish * Dale * Sadie * Archie * Cara * TV Narrator (heard only) * Female "Krabby Patty" singers (heard only) * Male "Krabby Patty" singers (heard only) * Fish in the Krusty Krab commercial * Octopus Cashier (debut)1 * Female fish at the Barg'N-Mart (debut; cameo on a TV in the surveillance room) * Johnny Elaine * Sandy Cheeks * Camerafish (debut) * Boom Microphone Operator (debut) * Martin * Craig Ferguson (debut) * Man with bagels (debut) * Robin Williams (debut) * Popeye (mentioned) * Dave the Agent (mentioned) * French Narrator * The 3 Point Fowl (debut) ** Man in the outfit (debut) * The Guy on the Penny (debut) * The Queen (debut) * P!nk (debut) * Sir Quentin (debut) * Mr. Tinder (debut) * Cameraman (debut) * Director (debut) * Man in Patchy's charity luncheon image (debut) * Car drivers * Mime (debut) * Old Sailor (debut) * Woman putting on make-up (debut) * P!nk's band (debut) * Goldfish (debut) * Whale (debut) * Talking Flowers (debut) * Scallops * Paco * Francis * Not SpongeBob (debut) * Patty Rechid * Buddy * Harold (normal; brown) * Mable * Monroe Timmy * Sheldon the Fish * Vera Fishbowl * Mr. Krabs' wallet * Mrs. Puff * Scottish Octopus * Orange Fish (cameo) * Acoustic guitarist and pianist of the Unnamed band (blue) * Brad * Female Judge * Halbert * Pearl Krabs * Richard A. Bottomfeeder * Wedding Officiant (debut) * Billy the Brown Fish * Donna * Janitor * Photographer * Taylor Fishbowl * Sylvester * Frank the Goldfish * Mable the Gray Fish * Larry the Lobster * Horace * Other fish at the fake wedding * Painty the Pirate * Kids from the theme (Heard Only) * Hans * SpongeBob's living clock (debut) * SpongeBob's living bed (debut) * SpongeBob's living mattress (debut) * SpongeBob's living barrel (debut) * SpongeBob's living alarm (debut) * Living Clouds (debut) * SpongeBob's living pineapple (debut) * Living Krusty Krab sign (debut) * Living Krusty Krab * SpongeBob's living dresser (debut) * Old-timey customers * Living cash register boat * Living order window * Living grill * Live-action whale (debut) * Officer John Slugfish * Bank robber * John * Ants (mentioned) * Blackbeard (debut) * Pirates in the footage (debut) * Bruce Willis (mentioned) * Gwyneth Paltrow (mentioned) * Sailors in the footage (debut) * Kid in the footage Trivia * This was the very first cartoon to use the 1955-1964 Milt Franklin arrangement of the LT theme with the 1954-1955 red rings and blue background at beginning and end * This was also the only Season 6 cartoon with Bugs Bunny's head fading in on LT 1954-1955 red rings and blue background after the WB Shield zooms in. Previous cartoons from Season 6 used the 1953-1954 orange rings and blue background with Bugs Bunny's head. Category:Episodes Category:Jstarbuck Category:2017